JEONGCHEOL BED TIME STORY
by coupsbae08
Summary: Hallo miss me? Balik lagi gue sama satu ff ini intinya ANAK DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN DILARANG BACA DELUSI DITANGGUNG SENDIRI YOON JEONGHAN X CHOI SEUNGCHEOL BOYXBOY YANG HOMOPOBHIC BISA JAUH JAUH JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA


**NC 21**

 **ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG MAMPIR BACA**

 **HOMOPOBHIC JUGA DILARANG KARENA INI YAOI**

 **BOY X BOY**

 **DELUSI DITANGGUNG PEMBACA SENDIRI**

 **CHOI SEUNGCHEOL X YOON JEONGHAN**

 **CHECK THIS OUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _JEONGCHEOL BED TIME STORY_**

 ** _._**

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol menggosok kasar wajahnya sambil melihat kearah smartphonenya,membuat Mingyu yang berada di sebelahnya nampak bingung.

"Hyung kau ini kenapa?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya

"Annio hanya gerah" Seungcheol mengelak.

"Bilang saja kau hard hyung saat melihat siaran v live Jeonghan hyung" Wonwoo yang terdiam pun ikut ambil suara akhirnya.

"YAK! Diamlah" muka Seungcheol sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena ulah dongsaengnya.

Saat ini Hip Hop unit memang baru saja dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor managament mereka,perjalanan yang awalnya tenang menjadi gaduh saat V live Jeonghan sudah dimulai.

Seungcheol terus menggeram rendah dikarenakan melihat siaran yang sedang kekasih cantiknya ini lakukan,V live dengan berbaring dikasur,siapa yang tidak akan tergoda apalagi Seungcheol yang notabene pria dengan otak mesum.

Wonwoo yang mendengar geraman rendah Seungcheol mencoba menenangkan hyungnya itu

"30 menit lagi kita sampai hyung lebih baik matikan smartphonemu dan pejamkan matamu,sebelum adikmu benar benar tegang"

Oh ayolah berhubungan dengan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo ikut menjadi frontal sekali.

Seungcheol menuruti perkataan Wonwoo,memejamkan mata dan mencoba tenang itu lebih baik untuk heningnya Seungcheol menyeringai setan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

30 menit kemudian...

Hip Hop team sudah sampai di Dorm mereka,Seungcheol langsung saja turun dengan tergesa lalu memasuki dorm mereka,terlihat beberapa crew baru keluar dari dorm mereka.

 _"V LIVE Jeonghan baru berakhir rupanya,baguslah,lihat saja kau choi Jeonghan"_

Begitulah kira kira isi pikiran Seungcheol saat ini.

Sambil menyeringai Seungcheol langsung masuk kedalam -olah mengerti member lain pun sudah masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

Seungcheol membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu perlahan

 _Cklek.._

Pintu itu terbuka,menampilkan sosok Jeonghan yang sedang berbaring sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

Dengan hati-hati Seungcheol menutup pintu kamar mereka lalu menguncinya.

Jeonghan yang menyadari kehadiran sosok lain dikamarnya pun menoleh.

"Seungcheol kau sudah kembali?" Jeonghan tersenyum

"Sudah baru saja" ujar Seungcheol sambil melepas jaketnya.

Seungcheol berjalan perlahan kearah ranjang mereka,lalu memposisikan dirinya diatas Jeonghan,membuat Jeonghan terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,menyingkir" Jeonghan mendelik.

"Nope,kau begitu menggoda saat V live tadi" Seungcheol melepas beannie Jeonghan,mengusap rambut Jeonghan yang kini telah menjadi pendek.

"Lalu a apa maumu" Jeonghan gugup.

"Bermain" Jawab Seungcheol enteng.

Seungcheol mulai mengendus leher Jeonghan perlahan,menyesap aroma lemon yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya,wangi favoritnya.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti,Seungcheol menjilat leher Jeonghan membuat si empunya leher mengerang tertahan.

Jilat gigit hisap,Seungcheol begitu lihai memberi tanda di leher Jeonghan.

Tangan Jeonghan pun tidak tinggal diam,dirematnya rambut hitam Seungcheol dan dibukanya kaus yang di gunakan Seungcheol.

Tangan Seungcheol mulai membuka deretan kancing kemeja Jeonghan,memberikan kissmark di sekitar dada kekasihnya itu.

"Anghhh cheolhhh"

Lenguhan Jeonghan sudah tidak tertahan lagi ketika mulut Seungcheol meraup putingnya yang menegang,lidah Seungcheol bermain disana disertai beberapa lumatan dan hisapan.

Dengan sengaja Jeonghan menggesekan lututnya ke junior Seungcheol,membuat Seungcheol menggeram.

Dengan tidak sabaran Seungcheol membuka celana dan celana dalam Jeonghan,membuat Jeonghan telanjang sepenuhnya.

Jeonghan melenguh ketika lidah Seungcheol menyentuh juniornya,menjilatnya perlahan lalu mengulumnya.

"S seungcheol lebih cepathhh"

Jeonghan terus melenguh seiring dengan cepatnya Seungcheol mengeluar masukan junior miliknya di mulut Seungcheol,rambut hitam Seungcheol sudah berantakan karena ulah Jeonghan,hingga akhirnya kabut kenikmatan itu datang melanda Jeonghan,Jeonghan menyemburkan orgasme pertamanya dalam mulut Seungcheol.

Dengan senang hati Seungcheol langsung menelan cairan kekasihnya itu,Seungcheol bangun, membuka celananya sendiri lalu melebarkan kaki Jeonghan.

"Eunhhhhh masuki aku cheolhhh" Jeonghan melenguh

Seungcheol mengocok sebentar juniornya,mempersiapkannya untuk membobol hole sempit Jeonghan.

"kau merindukannya hannie ah"

Seungcheol menggesekan juniornya di opening Jeonghan.

"Cepathhh ahhh jangan menggodakuhhhh"

Jeonghan mengerang frustasi dibuatnya.

"As your wish cheonsa"

Seungcheol memasukan juniornya perlahan ke hole Jeonghan,membuat Jeonghan merintih.

Jeonghan merasa holenya seperti dibelah dua secara paksa.

Perih penuh sekaligus nikmat..

Seungcheol mendiamkan juniornya,menunggu Jeonghan terbiasa akan kehadiran Juniornya.

"Move ahhhh cheolhhhh" Jeonghan memohon.

Seungcheol segera menarik juniornya hingga menyisahkan kepala juniornya saja di hole Jeonghan lalu menghentaknya dalam,tepat mengenai titik manis Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menjerit merasakan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya.

Seungcheol menggerakan juniornya dengan cepat dan dalam didalam hole Jeonghan.

"Ahhhhh cheolhhhh ahhh lebih cepat"

"Ssshhhh fuck kau sempit" Seungcheol menampar bongkahan sintal milik Jeonghan,lalu bergerak secara brutal dan dalam membuat Jeonghan terus menjerit nikmat.

Decitan ranjang,lenguhan,dan suara kulit yang bertabrakan menjadi suara indah ditengah heningnya malam,Seungcheol semakin brutal tak lupa dikocoknya junior Jeonghan yang menegang.

Jeonghan mengerang,merasakan pelepasannya semakin dekat,hingga pada tumbukan kelima Jeonghan meneriakan nama Seungcheol diiringi dengan orgasme keduanya yang menyembur mengenai dada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menggeram kesejatiannya makin membesar didalam hole Jeonghan,membuat junior Seungcheol serasa diurut oleh hole Jeonghan,dan pada tumbukan terakhir Seungcheol orgasme didalam hole Jeonghan sambil meneriakan nama Jeonghan, bersamaan dengan orgasme ketiga Jeonghan.

Seungcheol ambruk diatas Jeonghan dan memeluk Jeonghan erat tanpa melepas tautan mereka.

Jeonghan terengah mengatur nafas begitupun Seungcheol,mata mereka terpejam menikmati sisa sisa kenikmatan yang mereka raih,cairan Seungcheol mengalir melalui celah hole Jeonghan.

"Keluarkan adik kecilmu Seungcheol" ujar Jeonghan dengan tersengal.

Seungcheol menuruti mau kekasihnya itu,mengeluarkan miliknya yang membuat Jeonghan sedikit mendesah.

"Kau lelah cheonsa?" Seungcheol mengusap kening Jeonghan

"Nee" ucap Jeonghan singkat sambil mengatur nafas.

Seungcheol bangun mengambil segelas air putih lalu memberikanya pada Jeonghan,yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Jeonghan

Jeonghan menarik selimut lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Seungcheol dan memeluk perut kekasih gempalnya itu.

"Tidurlah sayang aku disini" Seungcheol mengecup kening Jeonghan dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu" Seungcheol berbisik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Jeonghan membalas lalu mengecup bibir tebal Seungcheol lalu melumatnya penuh cinta,dan Seungcheol membalas.

Seungcheol melepas tautan mereka.

"Tidurlah" Seungcheol mengusap rambut Jeonghan.

Jeonghan memejamkan mata lalu tertidur di pelukan Seungcheol,dan detik berikutnya Seungcheol ikut menyusul Jeonghan ke alam mimpi.

 **FIN.**

Gak deng ada omake sedikit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OMAKE**_

Mentari pagi mulai menyingsing,Sinarnya mulai masuk ke celah-celah seluruh bangunan di muka bumi,tak terkecuali kamar sepasang manusia yang masih asik bergelung dibawah selimut tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mereka,hanya bercak keunguan yang menghiasi tubuh mereka yang menandakan betapa panasnya malam yang mereka lalui kemarin,mereka adalah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya tak nyaman saat sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya.

Jeonghan terduduk dengan menahan sakit di bagian belakangnya,pipinya merona mengingat kegiatanya semalam dengan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol terbangun dan menyaksikan kekasihnya tersenyum sendiri dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hannie ah kau kenapa?" Seungcheol memeluk perut kekasihnya dari belakang

Jeonghah terkejut.

"A annio Seungcheol ah" ekspresi Jeonghan sungguh menggemaskan.

Seungcheol duduk sambil terus memeluk Jeonghan.

"Hannie ah bagaimana dengan olahraga pagi"

Seungcheol menyeringai,Jeonghan mendelik lalu...

 _Ttakk_ ..

Jeonghan memukul kepala Seungcheol keras,Seungcheol mengaduh.

"HENTIKAN PIKIRAN MESUMMU CHOI,CEPAT MANDI ATAU TIDAK ADA JATAH UNTUKMU SELAMA SEBULAN"

Jeonghan menjerit nyaring,Seungcheol mendelik dan memekik

"Andwaeeee"

Lalu Seungcheol berlari tunggang langgang ke kamar mandi sementara Jeonghan terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Poor Seungcheol.

 **FIN REAL FIN**

 **GIMANA GAK SERU?**

 **NISTA YA? KURANG HOT?**

 **Pokoknya kutunggu reviewnya**

 **Udah segini aja capek nulisnya**

 **Bye...**


End file.
